Dream Catch Me
by NoCheatersAllowed
Summary: Brooke and Rachel's life is going no where fast after leaving Tree Hill. Can an old 'friend' lift their spirits and careers?


**Discalaimer : don't own anything but the storyline.**

* * *

_Knock, knock , knock_

Brooke Davis groaned as the knocking broke through her sleep "go away " she whimpered to herself as she rolled over and hid her head under her pillow.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Brooke ignored the knocking and snuggled deeper into her bed.

_Knock ,knock, knock._

Hazel green eyes snapped open and glared at the far wall with a burning fire.

"PISS OFF" she yelled, through the apartment hoping that would do trick.

_Knock, knock ,knock_

Growling Brooke Davis finally kicked of her sheets and emerged from her bedroom angrily throwing on her emerald green robe and completely forgetting about the lock on the door yanked the handle.

"OW " she cried as she clutched her shoulder which she just pulled "Ow fuckity ow…you stupid fucking DOOR" which of course she emphasised with a solid kick with her bare foot "SHIT"

Just then a muffled voice from the other side of the door Broke through her cursing. " Brooke? Are you Okay?"

Lip trembling the brunette replied with a sulky "just perfect"

"well then open the fucking door and let me in"

Snarling Brooke let go of her arm long enough to unlatch the door and pull it open softly this time and was greeted with a drenched Rachel.

"what the hell took you so long to open the damn door?"

"oh I don't know, maybe because I was asleep"

"you were?" she asked in what looked to be astonishment as she stripped of her jacket and jeans.

"It's three in the fucking morning Rachel"

"Oh" the red head mumbled as she stumbled to the closet and pulled out a towel.

"are you high?" Brooke asked studying her friend in concern "and where's you're key?"

Rachel snorted "hardly" she answered. "and I don't know, I may have left it at work."

Sinking down onto the plush white sofa Brooke smirked and studied her nails "so…how was your night?" she asked in casual indifference.

"meh so so, few drunks, nothing I couldn't handle, although jimmy got a little more hands on tonight" Rachel replied frowning a little as she sunk down next to Brooke and leaned into her tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked in alarm, craning her neck to see her friends face as she answered.

"hmm yeah, Danny knocked him out…it was funny" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep on Brookes shoulder.

Brooke sighed and wrapped her arm around her friend, frowning at the bruises that marked her skin on her arm. No doubt from Jimmy.

Not everything had gone quite as planned when they had moved to New York two years ago, well nothing had. They were supposed to make it big as designer and model and live a lavish lifestyle of boys and boos. Instead they lived in penthouse owned by Rachel's parents and barely made enough money between them to pay the bills and feed and groom themselves.

They dragged themselves from one interview to the next only to be knocked back by every modelling and fashion agency in the district, in the end they were running out of money and their pride kept them from sponging off their parents any longer. They started looking for less sophisticated jobs and just stopped short of stripping. They both found a job at Benjamin's a tacky gentleman's club as waitresses/ bartenders, the owner Benji was at least a half decent boss and respected their wishes not to dance on stage, and paid the maximum amount he could for the position they worked, which was still not a lot.

The bouncers were great extremely protective of the girls and majority of the time drove the girls home to keep them safe. Most of the customers were respectful enough and kept their hands and comments to themselves, Benji wouldn't have it in his club anyway.

They were comfortable working at Benjamin's, well as comfortable as two girls could be walking around half naked, but they were looked after and protected. So for now they stayed put.

Which is where Jimmy Parker came in, Rachel had met Jimmy at a café a block or two from their apartment, they hit it off immediatley, he was charming and slightly cocky, in truth he reminded Brooke of Cooper not only in personality but in looks too.

Their relationship progressed quickly and lasted on and off for about seven months until Jimmy became over possessive and started showing up at benji's and making snide remarks about how little Rachel wore or how much of a slut Rachel was with all that make-up on. Each and Every time Danny or one of the other bouncers dragged him out of the club and roughed him up a little, but each and every night he came back, he'd wait outside around the corner, until Rachel's shift finished to harass her more, in the end Benji was forced to order Danny to drive her home each night, so he couldn't get to her.

Luckily they lived in a penthouse up 27 levels with 24 hour security at the front doors of the building and elevators. Because Rachel for reasons unbeknown to Brooke refused to take out an AVO.

Sighing again, Brooke rested her head atop of Rachel's and wondered what their life would be like had they'd stayed in Tree Hill. Would it be better or worse?

She hadn't spoken to anyone in Tree Hill since they had left after graduation, she needed a clean break, from everything, she'd wanted to focus on her career without all the drama of her Tree Hill friends, she'd become so focused on their lives and problems that she neglected her own.

Her wounds were healing, but everytime she had to convince Peyton that Lucas loved her or they were meant to be, the wounds just became deeper and bled more, until she was drowning in her own tears.

Despite everything that had happened the previous years before she forgave them everytime, and she never regretted it, because despite it all she still loved them and it would've taken up to much effort to pretend she didn't. She'd never forget though, how could she? every time she looked at them she was reminded that Lucas meant more to Peyton than eight years of friendship with Brooke and that was what hurt the most. Because Peyton meant everything to her, and as much as she loved Lucas, if push came to shove she would've stepped a side if Peyton had asked her to, because to Brooke their friendship meant more.

How could she ever face Nathan and Haley again? They had given her the honor of being a godparent, someone else to look over Jamie and protect him, to make sure he grew up happy and loved, and she threw it back in their faces the very same night.

It hurt to much to think about who she left behind.

If she went back, would she be welcome?

Would they still see consider her a friend?

What did it matter anyway? She was never going back. She didn't have the guts to face them.

Maybe the life she had now, was karma coming back to bite her in the ass.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! good? bad?**

**I want to read about it!**


End file.
